falling for you
by belongwithfletcher
Summary: when new girl come , danny and tom fall for her , but does she worth to fight over? of course , at the end , one gonna b winner and one gonna be loser right?
1. Chapter 1

"hello my name is ascaria brittany marianna eliza chayara bourne – willis" ugh I hate my name , and I hate to say it out loud.

"so what we should call you then?" a boy with blonde hair ask me

"you can call me aya" I smiled

"well isn't that would be weird that your name have some asian tone" he ask again.

"well , if you mind with aya you can call me Brittany" I said getting a bit of annoyed.

"okay aya , that was tom , who always asking" mrs. Johnson said realizing my annoyed.

"so class , aya is exchange student from Indonesia" she continued

"really? You doesn't looks like an Indonesian" tom said , again.

"well , my dad's job got him to travel around the world , but since he's divorce with my mom , I'm back with my mom in uk , now enough of explanation mr. tom?" I explained to him

"um , yes for now , and it's mr. fletcher , and you can sit beside me" he smiled , well he has one sided dimple.

"you can sit beside him aya" mrs. Johnson said, I just smiled as I made my way to my seat.

"welcome to London high school miss aya , your way to oxford" he extend his hand

"thanks fletcher , and you can call me Brittany" I shook his hand

"okay Brittany , why in the earth you want people call you aya if you have such a wonderful name afterall?" he ask

"well , my name obviously oh so long and I used to lived in Indonesia so I used nearly Indonesian name" I said.

"well do you have any friends back there?"

"well , I have a lot of friends and three bestfriend" I smiled well , I love them

"ohh , then, whose this three ?"

"dita , inas , della"

"weird name"

"not for me , neither for Indonesian"

"you do love there don't you?"

"sure"

"then why didn't you follow your dad?"

"well , im too love my mom to do that" I smiled

"awww cute" he smiled , hey I kinda like that smile

"okay class you can know aya more on later , so we back to math"

"okay aya , in your resume there's you have major class on math , so this won't be hard for you then" mrs. Johnson continued , still smiled

"hi im danny" one brown haired boy whispered to me.

"aya" I smiled

"and he's from Bolton" tom said , I just chuckled.

"well you know that not all boltoners stupid"

"ha! You say boltoners"

"well whatelse then?"

"anything but boltoners , man that was stupid"

"tom! Danny stop arguing" mrs. Johnston yell ,,

"sorry ma'am" danny surprisingly apologize in smart way

"see? Im not stupid" he said with pride , tom just rolled his eyes

well , this class pretty good. Really ,, I mean in this school not all of boys want to go out with you just because you have and England blood.

Oh yeah , I have medium length hair with chesnut colour. Im tall , slim , my eyes blue , and I got no freckles.

On lunch tom ask me to sit with him, im okay with it , I do like him.

"hi guys this is Brittany , the new student" tom said to his friends.

"I know she are and I believe her name is aya" the one I recognized danny said.

"you can call me aya or Brittany" I smiled

"harry" the one with short , almost bald brownish hair.

"im dougie" the one with spiky punkish hair , his hair is brown but he got some purple streaks all over his hair.

"nice to meet you guys" I smiled.

"hi new girl" some beautiful blonde girl talk as she made her way to harry

"im izzy" she smiled

"aya"

"this weird girl is my girlfriend" harry said with pride

"ha! You call me your girlfriend" she rolled her eyes

"hey you are ! she's cheerleader captain , and science school team , so you know , beautiful but not blond , just like me" I just smiled while the whole table get him some "boo" yell

"hey ! theres nothing wrong with dreaming" I said , the others just laugh and harry frowning.

"wow you got sense of humour" dougie chuckled.

Then my phone ring.

'hey jude , don't make it bad , take a sad song and make it better , remember to'

"what's up dita?" my bestfriend call me

"AYA!!!" three of them scream

"okay , dita , inas , della , chill"

"sorry , we just miss you so much , school without you? Boring " dita said

"really? You didn't prank alay?"

"yes , that's my responsibility" she laugh

"well whats curfew there and where are you?" I ask them

"it's 9 pm , we're on dita's place , you know sleep over" della answer

"still lunch on here , and in here we're still school , no ramadhan holiday"

"owhhh derita loeee" dita chuckled

"tell her" I heard inas said

"tell me what?"

"we're going to UK this December" dita said or should I say yell?

"really? Cool , but how?"

"school tour" della said

"wow , we have to met then" I miss them so badly

"no worries , we will , you know I love to sneaking" dita said

"ok then"

"ok aya , you know that we love you but cinta fitri is on tv now , call you later" they said in unison.

"bye then , love you too" then them hung up

"whose?" dougie ask

"my bestfriend"

"are them hot?" danny ask

"yes , and don't play with them"

"why?" he raised his eyebrow

"we got our black belt on taekwondo , and dita also got black belt on karate"

"wow" he said in amazed voice

"well , yes wow"

"so aya , I hear from mrs. Johnson you do great on math right?" izzi ask me

"yeah , I also good on science and history"

"really? You can join our science team then" she said excitedly

"sure anyway , the only one I know the last name is tom how about others"

"im harold markus Christopher judd" harry said

"im Thomas Michael fletcher" tom said

"im Douglas lee pointer"

"im Daniel alan david jones"

"im Elizabeth Johnston"

"and what's yours?" dougie ask

"ascaria brittany marianna eliza chayara bourne – willis"

"wait you related to james bourne?" harry ask

"james?"

"wait I call him , JAMEY COME HERE"

"what?" boy who I believed my cousin said

"jame?"

"Brittany!"

"hey I thought I the only one call you Brittany?"

"ignore him , you're in England? Why didn't tell me?" he said

"I thought my mom or aunt Theresa already told you?"

"no , neither my mom nor aunt Carla told me"

"ohh , I don't know , but im here"

"I know" then he hugged me

"ok I need back bye aya and said to dita I said she's hot" I just rolled my eyes

"so it's still 15 minutes till next class , need some tour?" tom ask me

"sure" ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since im on England and I miss Indonesia badly

"seriously mom? You doesn't allow me go college in Indonesia?" I said

"honey , I just want you got the best , beside that , you know how indonesia remember me to who"

"and you know how badly I miss Indonesia and my bestfriends!"

"honey –"

"and it's silly we talk about this thing according that im still sophomore on high school" I said my mom just sigh

"honey-"

"im just go upstairs" then I went to my room

I open my macbook – I rarely shut it down , I just make it sleep.

I open the internet connection. And sign in on facebook.

I saw there's 5 friends request. I'll check it out

And there was tom , danny , dougie , harry , and izzi, request to be my friend , I just approve them all , and saw that danny is online.

'hi dan'

'hi aya'

'sup?'

'nothin much hbu?'

'same , I miss Indonesia bdly'

'dat must b hard 4 u'

'yeah'

'so watcha doin?'

'sittin n wtchn d world goin by , u?'

'mke a song'

'u a musician?'

'kind of'

'cool'

'rlly?'

'yeah , u hve to play ur song infrnt of me sumtms'

'bt dun insult it ok?'

'im nt gnna insult it'

'thx'

'wlcm'

'wadcha doin?'

'cht w/ u , and I hve to tke a bath , c u l8r'

'l8r'

then I got up and grab my towel , my body feel so sticky. Gross.

"lexi" I yell to my sister

"aya , can you stop call me lexi?"

"why?"

"because its alex" I just rolled my eyes , oh ya I forget to tell you that I have 2 sisters , and three brothers. Im the third child. First was Justin second was Jackson , they are identical twins with oh-so same attitude , dork. Then there was me , and lexi my tomboy sister , after lexi there goes miley , they're fraternal twins. With oh-so fraternal attitude , miley oh-so girly. I like lexi more. And the last was max. he's my second favorite siblings after lexi.

"hows school?" I ask her

"boring "

"yeah and they didn't believe that we are twins" miley said

"its because you fraternal , grow up" I rolled my eyes

"hey miles , riley think you cute" lexi said

"really? Nate think you are cute either" miles smiled

"really oh my god" then both of them do some twins chit chat.

That's why I like max. cause only he and me that doesn't twins. So we grew closer.

"maxi do you know where's my toi-"

"hi" instead of max there's a guy sitting there and he impossible to be max's friends. He's got the same age with me.

"um , hi? Im not mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm shane , shane gray. You must be aya?" well I could tell he from america

"uh huh , but why you here?"

"my brothers friends with max , so I babysit him"

"ohh , what's your brother name?"

"Frankie"

"ohh big Frankie , he's adorable"

"he is max adorable either" he smiled. Well, he's kinda cute.

"so shane do you know where's max?"

"on the kitchen"

"thank you then , nice to meet you"

"yeah nice to meet you too" then I walk away.

"hey wait" I turn around

"what?" I said , half smiled

"can I get your number?"

"come back in three days and I'll give you my number" I smiled and rushed out ..

"maxi!"

"what aya?"

"where's my toiletress ?"

"in your toilet of course?"

"you borrow it last time Einstein"

"oh that , on my bathroom then Newton"

"maximillian ! im sure that's not the right way to talk to your sister" I teased him

"Brittany stop teasing your brother" he said

"maxi , just give me my toiletress" I sigh

"okay okay , bullier"

"what?" I chuckled , even that was a word? I don't think so.

"this is your toiletress your highness" he said oh so dramatically

"keep this drama and I change my mind"

"change your mind on what?"

"I wanna treat you some ice cream but since you drama-ing all over my head im going to leave alone" I said

"no no , I end the drama , buy me some ice cream okay okay okay?" he plead

"okay , then you have to get shower because you smelled like a crap" I chuckled

"okay , whatever you want sister" typical max.

then I got upstairs and called danny

"sup aya?" he said

"well me and my brother max going to ice cream and a movie , do you wanna join us?" I said kinda hopeful

"yes sure , when?"

"I'll be ready 30 min later"

"then I'll pick you up" he said

"hey no need to-"

"I want to okay?"

"okay then , and thank you"

"your welcome"

we'll I grab my black skinny jeans , white tank top and blue Abercrombie hoodie.

Danny's POV

HA! Aya likes me take that tom!

It's been a while since tom and I arguing over aya.

We both like her , she's nice, funny , outgoing , and respectful.

But tom ruined my oh-so perfect story , but it seems we already got the winner.

Or Im too early to say that im winning this battle?

And when this batlle start anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter maybe kinda weird , I don't know ,,

Review please?

I like Brittany , but danny seems like her too , but hey I saw her first so danny has no right to seeing her , but he don't know that I like her , but oh god , why this thing have to very complicated? Beh , on one side , I don't want lose my bestfriend , but Brittany my first real crush.

'in the jungle mighty jungle the lion sleep tonight' '_harry'_

"sup man?"

"uh , we're on central mall right now , do you want to join?"

"sure , I'll be there on 5 min"

"and tom "

"what?"

"bring izzi's chapstick" he left izzi's chapstick in my house

"ok"

"bye"

"bye" then I hung up and grab my jacket , and I just go.

When I reach the ice cream parlor dougie , danny , and izzi there.

'hi , where's danny?" I ask

"he said he got some triple date" doug shrug off

"so , this your chapstick" I said as I had her , her chapstick back.

"well , im glad im going to kiss raspberry again , I cant handle the coconut" harry said , I just rolled my eyes and then I saw danny , Brittany , and twelve years old boy.

"isn't that danny and Brittany?"

"yeah" harry said half doesn't care

"DANNY! BRITTANY!" I call them

"HI!" Brittany shout back

"I don't know you have date with danny"

"im not dating him you silly, I just go for some ice cream and movies with danny and my brother max"

"hi maxi , im tom and the bald boys is harry , the stupid face dougie , and the blond is izzi"

"im not blond you idiot , im blonde ,, and hello maxi"

"hello" max said

"so who said I have a date with danny?" Brittany said with smiled

"harry" I said as i pointing him,,

"really?" she ask to harry

"danny said so" harry said ,,

"well , then it is a date" she winked ,,

"really?" danny and I said in unison

"yeah , nothing wrong with a date with my brother" she rolled her eyes

"can I join then? Its been long time since Im going to cinema" I said

"sure , right danny?" she said

"sure why not" I know that tone , he is angry

"well shall we go then?" danny said again ,

"sure , bye all"

as we leave I can hear dougie said to harry ''tom so in trouble''

the movie great. we well , im kinda uncomfortable with danny's glare ,, but I can solve whatever the problem later , beside that brit's brother is so funny he's kinda doomed.

"so maxi , wanna some gelato?"

"sure" he said excitedly.

"well then , danny and I can go to bookstore" Brittany said, damnit!

"bookstore? Danny? Seriously dan?"

"well I wanna change so you cant make fun of my Bolton accent" he winked

"well then see ya at smoothies bar near park" I sighed

well, seems I have to give danny one chance to have a 'time' with Brittany.

Danny's POV

Well finaly I got my alone time with aya, and when we talk she seems always know all the answer , not like any of blonde girl. She's more like izzi.

"so when you were on Indonesia. All of Indonesian boys have crush on you just because you have an England blood?" I chuckled.

"well sort of" she chuckled too.

"well do you date one of those guy?"

"I only date once"

"really? With who?" interesting.

"his name was adit , he's good but kinda airheaded" she smiled

"well lucky guy" I mumbled only to my self

"maybeeee , dita said he's an ass"

"dita who?"

"oh my bestfriend back on Indonesia"

"she's Indonesian?"

"yeah , real one"

"im curious , what's her name?"

"dita?"

"completely please" I chuckled

"dita novya azzahra"

"weird name"

"maybe for british , for Indonesia its normal"

"really?"

"yeah"

"you mentioned that you have 3 bestfriend right?" I ask her , she just nod

"so whoelse beside this dita girl?"

"della , and inas"

"well?"

"we're so close , but most of all feel closer to dita"

"why?"

"heck if I know ,, well maybe with her I feel secure , even james believe with dita than himself for watch over me"

"wow" even james bourne do that? That girl must be special.

"well, don't worry , she'll be come next December so , I'll introduce you"

"is she hot?"

"you'll see"

"well can you tell me all of y'all personality?"

"well , dita and im loud , inas and della quite"

"perfect combination huh?"

"yeah , dita and I are bounce of happy ball , and inas and della ,, well they more like a foam that guard us soundproof" she said .

"well , interesting friendship" I said .

"well , already found what you looking sir?"

"yep" I show her book that I read the summary in some newspaper

"chicken soup for romantic soul?" she ask me. Smiled

"um yeah?"

"awww danny , I don't know you are romantic person"

"well, prepare to be surprise then" I smirk

"you know what danny?"

"what?"

"when you smirk like that you really look like james"

"come on , im handsome than him"

"yeah sureeeee" she chuckled.

Tom's POV

It's been two hours since danny and Brittany went to bookstore. Im kinda doomed.

"you like my sister don't you?" max said

"what? Im ? not"

"come on , no need to lie"

"ok I have a little crush on her , how did you find out?"

"well its easy "

"really? Does she know too?"

"nah, she's too oblivious for realized that" he just smiled.

"well , thank you maxi"

"its okay you buy me some gelato so its okkkaay" he said winking

then danny and brit- ok aya, come.

"so danny boy what do you buy?" I said

"chicken soup for romantic soul"

"come on seriously danny, what you buy?" I chuckled

"chicken soup for romantic soul"

"you didn't serious did you?"

"I did" he grin

"oh danny you grew so much im so proud" I fake a sobs

"hha really funny tom" he said sarcastically.

'and I could tell you his favourite colours green , he loves to argue..'

"dita!" its aya phone .

"what? You got to kid me!"

"oh my god! Cant wait! Two months?"

"geez , see ya then!"

"let me guess , dita girl huh?" danny said , smirking

"yeah ,," aya just rolled her eyes

"sistah , lets go home , Frankie going to come over" max said as I heard dita groan

"hey! I thought you love Frankie!" max pouted

"its not Frankie , its his brother"

"yeah he's airheaded" max make some funny face while the rest of us just laugh ,,

"so danny , tom , I think max and I gonna headed back , see ya tomorrow" she winked

"yeah bye" danny and I said in unison

when dita left I almost can hear danny said captivating.

Wow,, really wow….


End file.
